farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Buddies
In Far Cry 2, there are buddies that can help you out. Buddies add more depth to the game — not only will they all tell an interesting back story, but they also provide vital assistance, either by reviving you when you almost die or by suggesting alternate ways to solve main faction missions (help them for Safe House upgrades). They may ask you for help with personal missions (two per buddy). Buddies are quite tough, having 3 times as much health as the normal mercenaries encountered throughout the game. Each buddy carries a preferred weapon which they use throughout the game. Buddies have only 3 lives. During the fourth attempt to revive them, the player can only mercy kill them, via syrette overdose or gunshot. You can 'find' buddies by helping them out - saving them from locked-up buildings or rescuing them when exploring the region. You will encounter buddies at several locations in the game: * Buddies usually hang out at Mike's Bar or the Marina Bar, where they will ask you to do personal missions. * The player can find and rescue "foreigners" held captive by the rival faction. If this is not done and the player tries to proceed with the main faction objectives, he will be prompted by the "door guard" to do it. * You will encounter your second-best buddy at Safe Houses, where he/she will offer to help you when severely wounded. * When you take on the main faction missions, your best buddy will give you a phone call requesting you two meet, and if you agree to his/her way of doing the mission, you will encounter him/her in the field, where you will need to defend him/her from enemy attacks. If you do not help them, they will either perish or abandon the player. * A wounded buddy can be found at a hidden crash site of a single engine plane in the northern region of Leboa-Sako. Events of Far Cry 2 At the end of Act I, the player can choose to save his buddies or Father Maliya from the militia. If the player decides to assist his allies in Mike's bar, they will attempt to hold them off in the building, in which the player will be gunned down, regardless of how bravely he fights, and his friends' statuses are then listed as "missing". After the player is informed by his new best buddy in Act II regarding the alliance of the factions, the other buddies in the Marina bar will not be seen again. It is then assumed that they were taken and ultimately killed in the end, despite their statuses being "alive". At the Landing Zone, when the player tries to retrieve the diamond case, he will see his Act II best buddy informing him that "everything is under control". However, your old Act I buddy will then come out of his/her hiding place and tell your other friend to hurry it up and kill the player, as originally agreed to an earlier alliance. Soon, your other buddies from Act I will also approach you, ready to kill you. It is at this point, they all betray you and the player is forced to either fight them or take the case and run (which is almost impossible, unless you are fast and smart). All of your buddies are tough and are very aggressive, determined to get out of the country alive. Alas, the player cannot let them win or fail his mission thus in the end, he mercy kills them all and proceeds further. List of Buddies *Marty Alencar *Frank Bilders *Warren Clyde *Michele Dachss *Nasreen Davar *Hakim Echebbi *Paul Ferenc *Flora Guillen *Andre Hyppolite *Josip Idromeno *Quarbani Singh *Xianyong Bai Trivia * It is unknown how the wounded buddy survived the crash of the plane and was left there. It is likely that the UFLL or APR shot it down using anti-aircraft weaponry. Also, it is unclear on why the buddy was flying over a war torn African country with a weapon. It is likely that the buddy went to the UAC after the player to probably to kill the Jackal or to seek work. * There is a glitch in which you can do missions for your 2nd best buddy. Gallery buddyloc.jpg|Location of wounded buddy. See Also *Guns for Hire - Far Cry 5 companions. de:Kameraden ru:Друг Category:Far Cry 2 Characters Category:Far Cry 2 Category:Buddies